


Hello, Goodbye

by Titti



Series: New Relationship Verse [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2005-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP set during The Ties That Bind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Goodbye

Cameron shouldn't have been disappointed when Teal'c had left, but he was. It wasn't the sex, and God knew Teal'c was great in bed, but Cameron had never had a problem finding bed partners. No, it was the fact that Teal'c had broken his promise to stay and rejoin SG-1.

He had thought that the Jaffa was an honorable person, someone who would keep his promises. It stung that he could have been wrong about Teal'c or about the other members of SG-1, but he needed to know for sure. That was why he was eager to speak with Teal'c upon his return to SGC. However, Teal'c arrived only in time to get on a plane and go to D.C., leaving Cameron with his doubts for a little longer.

When they returned, Cameron watched General Landry walk off after ordering them to do anything necessary to get rid of Vala. He turned to face the rest of his informal team, but Jackson looked just as annoyed and stormed off. Vala winked at him, she might even have tried to touch his ass, but the touch was so light that it might have been involuntary, before running after Jackson. Cameron almost felt sorry for the man, but it was better Jackson than himself.

"Colonel." Teal'c barely lowered his head in a bow, before walking past Cameron, but the colonel grabbed his arm.

"I'd like to speak to you for a moment." They stared at each other for a moment, and then Teal'c nodded. "Follow me."

They made the trip to Cameron's makeshift bedroom in silence. One learned quickly that at the mountain there were few places that provided privacy, and anything could always be overheard or recorded, and often it had a way to come back and bite you in the ass when you least expected.

Cameron swiped his card, and opened the door for Teal'c. He followed the Jaffa in, securing the door on his way in. Teal'c was standing perfectly straight, hands clasped behind his back. "So..." Cameron put his hands in his pockets. "It didn't go so well, ah?"

Teal'c cocked his head. "You are already aware of that."

"Things are going to get worse here. The Ori, and this thing with Jackson and his girlfriend-"

"Vala is not DanielJackson's girlfriend," the Jaffa said with an amused smile.

Cameron couldn't decide if Teal'c knew something Cameron didn't or if he found the situation hilarious, but Teal'c was as approachable as the Sphinx, and he really didn't care about Vala so much. "Whatever. The point is that we might need help, y'know, from the person who helped save the galaxy seven or eight times, the one who said that he would stay and help me save it for the ninth. Oh, I know, you were too drunk, and you don't remember that conversation."

"I was not drunk. However, I have obligations to the Jaffa nation as well. The Ori are not an immediate threat, while the tension within the Jaffa government risks to destroy everything for which I've fought. The Jaffa need me more than you do at the moment. When you will need me, I shall be here."

Cameron snorted. "You sound like a politician, keeping everyone happy, but it rarely works."

"It will." Teal'c waited a few moments where silence engulfed the room. "If we're done, I will change, before we find a way to help DanielJackson."

Cameron's head snapped up, maybe he hadn't been so wrong after all. "Then you're staying."

"For now." Teal'c bowed, and left the room.

~*~*~*~

They finally got the ship that gave them the power coil that gave them the necklace that gave them an answer, which wasn't an answer, that took them back to SGC. Cameron should have been happy to be back at the mountain, but if he were honest he enjoyed their adventures. No, he told himself, they weren't adventures, but missions.

"You are staring, Colonel."

"Ah?" Cameron frowned, realizing that he was looking straight at Teal'c, and he was not about to admit that he was fantasizing about a team that he didn't have, especially not to the man who had promised to stay only to repeatedly inform him that he would not stay. "Yeah, sorry, I was thinking...You're really leaving then?"

Teal'c nodded. "In the morning."

Cameron smiled brightly, covering up the disappointment he felt. "Okay, then. I guess I'll see you before you leave." He turned, determined to walk away before saying something stupid, something like 'I saved your sorry ass, and I was promised SG-1 in return' or 'you promised to stay'. "Bye."

"I had planned to eat something that doesn't resemble or taste like Jelly-O. If you'd like to join me..."

Cameron stopped dead on his tracks, before turning around, and smiling. "Beers with our names?"

"I do not know about the alcoholic beverages, but steaks are not as easily acquired on other planets." Teal'c turned and started to walk away, leaving a confused Cameron behind.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"You might enjoy dressing in cow skin. I, however, prefer to dress in something less restrictive. I shall be ready in a few minutes. We can meet in the parking lot."

"Yes, Sir," Cameron answered in a mock tone. "Leather looks damn hot," he added under his breath, as he walked to change his own clothes. When he was done, he found Teal'c standing by his car in the parking lot. "Why don't we take my car?" he asked sarcastically

Teal'c stared back. "We could take my non-existent vehicle instead."

"My car it is then," he answered with a grin. Cameron drove to O'Malley, glancing from time to time. The Jaffa wasn't talking, but then Teal'c wasn't the most talkative guy. However the silence was driving Cameron crazy. "You could say something," he finally blurted out.

Teal'c turned his head to look at the other man. "Is there something in particular that you had in mind, Colonel? I am not in the habit of chitchatting as you like to call it."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. If you don't want to go to O'Malley-"

"O'Malley is acceptable. According to O'Neill, they have the biggest steaks in the state of Colorado."

"And you trust the General."

"About steaks and beers? Always."

"About other things?" Cameron asked curious.

Teal'c took his time answering, giving the question the attention it deserved. "I have learned through the years that O'Neill will always do what he must to protect his team, his subordinates, and the Tau'ri."

"That's not quite a 'yes'."

"O'Neill is not as uncomplicated as he would like people to think. I trust that he would do anything to protect a member of his team. I trust that he would sacrifice a member of his team if it became necessary."

"A member? Even you?"

Teal'c nodded. "Would you, Colonel? Could you sacrifice a member of SG-1?"

Cameron froze. He'd spent so much time dreaming about leading SG-1, but he never thought about what it would mean. Would he be able to sacrifice three people whom he had idolized since that famous battle over Antarctica? He'd always been the first out, the first to risk his life and his plane. How would he feel to put others in danger? "You never ask the easy questions, do you?"

"You wished for me to speak," Teal'c said matter of fact.

"I think I could. I hope I could if it ever happened." Then he turned, and grinned. "Of course, since there is no SG-1 at the moment, I don't have to worry."

"Eventually there will be, and you should be ready."

"Eventually." With a sigh, Cameron parked, and got out of the car. After this start, he wasn't sure if he wanted Teal'c to talk if this was his idea of chitchat, but food and chewing diminished the need for words. Still, when he saw the check, he suddenly didn't want the night to finish. "You could come to my place, watch some TV. How's that?"

There was another pause, and he felt Teal'c's eyes drill into him, before Teal'c stood up. "That would be acceptable."

"Don't sound so excited," Cameron said sarcastically.

"I assure you that I am dancing and singing inside from the excitement."

Cameron laughed. "Always ready with an answer... no, don't tell me... you learned from the General."

"I did not. However, I have learned that there is no limit to O'Neill's sarcasm, and an answer would forestall further remarks. As I have previously told you, you remind me of him at times."

"So... in plain English, you know how to shut me up because you have been doing it for eight years with the General, right?"

"That would be a fair assessment," Teal'c confirmed as they reached the car.

Cameron opened the passenger's seat, moving closer to Teal'c as he did so. "There are other ways to shut me up," he said, looking straight at Teal'c.

"Those possibilities are not available when standing in the middle of a parking lot, not unless you are willing to risk your career. However when we arrive to your residence..."

That dark promise went straight to Cameron's cock. How was it possible that a few words could make him so hard so fast? He didn't have time to analyze it. Instead he worried about getting into the car and driving as fast as he could without getting stopped by the cops.

It was wrong, especially after Teal'c's betrayal, but he was a man, and he spent too much time with his own hand as his companion, and Teal'c... the Jaffa was every woman and a few men's dream. His body was to die for, he was great in the sack (and with over 80 years of sexual experience, who wouldn't be great?), and he could be trusted.

When they finally got to his place, Cameron let Teal'c pass, before closing the door behind them. He barely had time to turn before finding himself pressed against the door. A leg slid against his crotch, and his gasp was swallowed by Teal'c's lips covering his mouth until Cameron couldn't breathe anymore. He could feel his lungs burn, needing oxygen desperately, but he wasn't willing to let go, not yet. Then Teal'c pulled back, and he was left standing against the door, panting hard, fighting for each breath.

He could make out the outline of Teal'c's body in the dark house, see his posture, and it was enough to let him know that Teal'c hadn't been affected as much. Cameron wondered what it would take for the Jaffa to lose control.

"Do you enjoy this method of preventing you to speak better?" Teal'c asked all too calmly.

"You cocky, bastard," he said, but a small smile appeared on his face. "But maybe you should try again, so I can make an informed decision."

Teal'c cupped the back of Cameron's neck, and pulled him close. "Is that an order, Colonel?"

"A suggestion," he panted, before reaching for Teal'c mouth, and when their lips met, Teal'c wouldn't let go, teasing, and biting, playing with his lips until he could feel them burn. Then they were moving blindly to the bedroom, knocking things down, and if they kept doing this, Cameron needed to move the furniture and boxes out of the hallway.

The fight for control was lost before it even started, and Cameron found himself with his back against the wall, pinned in place by his lover, hands moving under his clothes, while Teal'c's head was buried in the crook of his neck. The suction drove him insane, and he didn't even care if there would be a mark in the morning.

Cameron rocked his hips, his cock happily meeting Teal'c's thigh over and over again. He could have come this way, because who the hell cared for finesse when you could get off? Obviously Teal'c, because the Jaffa's hands gripped his hips, stilling any possibility of movement.

"Remove your clothes," Teal'c said. It couldn't have been more of an order if the Jaffa had shouted. At some point, they would really have to discuss this 'I'm in charge' attitude, but Cameron had no objection with getting naked, none at all. In fact, he was very happy to shed each item of clothing with alacrity.

Sudden warmth against his back made him lean back, arching as Teal'c's hands moved slowly down his body, stopping for a moment on his hips, before sliding over his hips, and up his chest. Teal'c played with his nipples, pinching and rubbing, alternating the pressure, succeeding in hardening the two nubs and Cameron's cock at the same time. When things couldn't get better, Teal'c's lips fastened at the back of Cameron's neck, sending shivers up and down Cameron's spine.

"You're gonna kill me," Cameron murmured.

"I doubt that will happen tonight, but there have been moments when I've been tempted." The amusement was clear in Teal'c's voice, if not on his face.

"C'mon, you've had fun with us. Admit it."

"I will admit no such thing, because it would be an untruth. However, I am willing to continue the discussion at a later time if you wish. For now, I have something else that requires my attention." Teal'c kissed his way down Cameron's spine, leaving a trail of sensations in his wake.

Down on his knees, Teal'c kissed Cameron's tailbone while he kneaded his lover's ass cheeks, spreading them, exposing the puckered hole. He ran his tongue over it; he teased the nerves, slipping the tip of his tongue inside, only enough to make Cameron want more.

Cameron stood there, trembling, hands clenched, needing something to lean on, something to hold on to before his world came crushing down in an avalanche of sensations. "Teal'c...oh, fuck...please..." 'Please let me lie down; please don't stop; please anything and everything', Cameron couldn't decide what he wanted more.

Teal'c squeezed one cheek in a painful grip. "Do not move."

" 'Kay." When the hell had he started taking orders? However his cock seemed to enjoy the order, and yet it was almost impossible to obey when Teal'c delved deeper, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Cameron ground his teeth, focusing on staying still, but the more he tried, the more the pleasure wrapped tightly around him like a snake, making him sway on his feet. "Oh god... I can't."

"You can."

The two words grounded Cameron on the spot. He concentrated on stilling his body, unwilling to think what would happen if he didn't. He didn't want Teal'c to stop, needed this to continue in a way that he had never needed before. With each passing moment, the pleasure seemed to intensify beyond reason. Then Teal'c's hand closed firmly around his cock, and a choked sob escaped him.

He needed to drive forward into Teal'c's fist, needed to press back against that warm tongue. It was visceral, intense, and prohibited, and it was taking all of his will power to stop his hips from doing what his body wanted.

Teal'c hand twisted viciously, and pain and pleasure combined in perfect unison; all his ability to think evaporated, and he came harder than he could remember, gasping for every breath while he fought not to sag on the floor.

Cameron felt Teal'c get up behind him, and a hand closed around his waist, giving him some much needed support. He leaned back with his eyes closed, and smiled as Teal'c moved his hands over Cameron's chest, bringing him down from his high, and he was so close to purring that it was embarrassing. "That was... fucking intense. I don't think I can move."

Teal'c smiled against Cameron's shoulder. "I am fairly certain that you can reach your bed."

"Yeah, in an hour or two." Cameron sighed happily, while he rubbed back. The hard cock sliding against his ass reminded him that they weren't done yet. "I want to suck you off, okay?"

The noise Teal'c made sounded remarkably like a laugh. "Were you expecting any objections on my part?"

Cameron rolled his eyes. "More like directions, you seem big on those."

"Then, I suggest we get more comfortable."

"I can get on board with that." Because a bed sounded really nice at this point, and it would make things much easier for him. Cameron waited for Teal'c to lie down, before half covering his body. He finally had a chance to do what he wanted, and he would not let Teal'c rush him.

Slowly, he moved his hand from shoulder to shoulder, feeling Teal'c's muscles tighten under his fingertips. He kept his eyes on Teal'c's face, watching the emotions cross that usually stoic face. He waited for the gasp as his fingers clasped a nipple, tightening their hold until Teal'c's breath hitched. Cameron leaned down and licked the hard nub, before capturing it with his teeth, flickering his tongue over it.

Lazily, he moved to the other side, mimicking his actions. Teal'c grabbed the back of his head, and he grinned. "Patience."

"It is not something I possess at the moment," Teal'c answered.

"Yeah, and you don't take well to orders either. I know that, but it's my turn. So relax, and let me do my job here." Cameron knelt between Teal'c's legs, his hands pressing on his lover's thighs while he continued to map Teal'c's torso with his tongue, nibbling down the flat stomach, licking the scars from the pouch and around them, amazed at the sounds that Teal'c was making. "Sensitive, eh?"

"Quite...there is a high... concentration of nerves... even the scarred skin is very... go'mik... sensitive."

Breathless and another language, Cameron's grin got even bigger. He'd have to ask Jackson what go'mik meant. "Good to know. So... I could just play with this area," he said while he traced the scars with his fingers, "and I wouldn't have to even touch your cock."

"You would be severely injured if you tried that," Teal'c warned, but the need in his voice diminished the effect.

"We wouldn't want to explain to General Landry how I got hurt, would we?" Cameron bent down and closed his lips over the hard cock. He took in as much as he could, before pulling back. He swirled his tongue over the head, sucking on it, paying close attention to the slit and the corona before going down again.

He kept a hand at the base stimulating where his mouth couldn't, while his lips glided up and down, alternating sucking and licking. Then it happened, the sudden shift. Teal'c spread his legs more, and began rocking his hips, driving his cock into Cameron's mouth. Teal'c's fingers dug into Cameron's scalp, holding him in place, fucking his mouth, until the first taste of semen hit his tongue. Teal'c's body froze, while Cameron continued to suck, swallowing each drop, before releasing the cock from his mouth.

Cameron lay back down, his head propped on his hand, his other hand resting on Teal'c's chest. "You really can't let go, can you?" It was more a statement than a question.

"I have been the one in charge for decades. I was First Prime of Apophis; I was superior. Any form of submission would have been viewed as a weakness."

"Your wife must have loved it," Cameron muttered.

"Do you take me for a fool? First Prime or not, she was my wife and mother of my child. I had no wish to give her a reason to kill me in my sleep."

"That's one way to lower the divorce rate," Cameron said with a chuckle.

"Indeed." Teal'c turned and stared at Cameron. "Do you find... do you have a problem with my actions? I do not wish to combine work with enjoyment if it will cause problems during our missions."

"Mix business with pleasure," Cameron said without thinking, and then paused. "I've never been in this situation. There haven't been many men since I joined the Air Force, and they were one-night stands; women... it was never an issue with them." He stretched and rested his head on the pillow. "It doesn't matter anyway; you're leaving tomorrow."

"I will return when it's time."

"Maybe," Cameron said, but he knew it was a lie.

He hadn't overestimated Teal'c. The Jaffa would keep his promise. It was only a matter of time, and when Cameron stood in the gate room, watching the wormhole disappear in Teal'c's wake, he couldn't help but smile. "He'll be back."


End file.
